helixfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
|guests = |recurring = |previous = |next = |season1 = x }} This summary contains information from the fifteen minute preview. Description " " is the first episode of Season One of Helix. It is originally aired as part one of the combined two-part premiere at 10:00 p.m. EST on January 10, 2014 on Syfy in the U.S. and on Showcase in Canada. It is expected to air later in the month on Channel 5 in the UK. Summary Two days earlier, Peter Farragut is seen running. He manages to enter an access-controlled area and is grabbed from behind. Hiroshi Hatake and Daniel Aerov enter a work area that includes opened animal cages. They find two men who have been killed and Peter who is alive. Hiroshi offers Peter water. After Peter ingests the water, something moves in his throat. Daniel asks what it was and Hiroshi responds, "Progress." At Headquarters of the Centers for Disease Control, Alan Farragut briefs new field officers. An attendee is staff member Sarah Jordan. He cites an outbreak of cholera in London, England that was contained by removing the handle from the pump on a contaminated well. His presentation is interrupted by the arrival of Julia Walker. Alan learns that a distress call has been received from a remote research facility by a U.S. Army listening post. At a meeting of the response team, Major Sergio Balleseros says he will be accompanying the team to represent the Army. Julia tells Alan that his brother Peter is one of the affected people. Dr. Doreen Boyle is also on the team. The Response Team members all have an RFID chips injected into their left hands that supposedly give them unrestricted access to ABS. Alan and Julia visit Peter in a room where he is constrained. While Alan talks to Peter, Julia takes a sample of Peter's blood. She tells Alan the blood is black. Peter breaks free of his restraints and tries to needle of the blood sample sleeve into his brother. Julia manages to inject some drug into Peter to bring him under control. Alan examines Peter's living quarters. He finds a thumb drive contains video diary entries. Sarah enters the room. In the first Peter describes incidentals about his life and mentions that he is seeing someone whose initial is "T." While he is speaking, Peter makes a sign with his right hand that Alan explains the brothers used to use to warn each other about the dangers of their father's drinking and anger. Julia calls Alan back to isolation, where Peter has awakened and escaped by forcing his way into the air duct system. Hatake berates Alan for leaving a bone saw where Peter can reach it. Clues *Hiroshi describes Peter's condition as "progress." *Peter refers to the White Room and says, "Everyone lies." *The sample of Peter's blood is black. *The schedule of a delivery is changed by the arrival of the Response Team. *Balleseros and Hatake are co-conspirators. Production Notes *Production began in late July 2013.